striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tornado
Heavy Tank "Tornado" (重戦車“トルネード”) is a boss character from the 2014 Strider. The "Tornado" (Russian: торнадо) is a gigantic multi-purpose tank created as General Mikiel's personal battle platform, built by amassing the best resources and technology found in Meio's ArmyCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #26: Tornado. Designed as an all-terrain vehicle capable of handling any type of environment and attack, it boosts high mobility through installed hover-jets, a powerful armored exterior and a huge range of weaponry, gathered from Mikiel's personal collection. While it can be said to be the greatest weapon ever made, the tank never reached mass-production, both because of its exhorbitant production costs and its schizophrenic internal structure, which is so maniac that only General Mikiel is capable of properly driving it. Regardless of its shortcomings, Mikiel is very proud of Tornado, considering it his "military masterpiece" and the greatest item among his collection of weapons. Tornado rests deep within the Military Headquarters' Hangar Bay Zeta. When Hiryu infiltrates the area, Mikiel confronts and secretly lures him throughout the hangar until its location, planning to use Tornado in his attempt to eliminate him. Confronted by the massive array of weapons, Hiryu finds his way across the onslaught and aims at the tank's cockpit with his Cypher, eventually bringing this technological juggernaut down. Information The massive mechanical tank is covered in thick armor and armed from head to toe, boasting an impressive amount of firepower: Tornado is equipped with a Main Cannon, a six-barreled Gatling Gun, several Missile Pods, Chaingun turrets and rotating flame podsCapcom (2013). "Character: Tornado". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved 23 Jan 2014.. Its top extends into three sides, housing the Main Cannon, gatling guns and missiles; and it can spin rapidly in place, allowing to switch between the three on the fly. It also moves fast in spite of its size thanks to its hover jets, which lets Tornado effortlessly move around, strafe and even perform a quick ramming attack. Tornado remains almost the entire battle in the background of the Hangar, at a safe distance from Hiryu's attacks, while it releases its own ranged attacks on him. While generally not hard to dodge, Tornado's attacks cover a large portion of the small room and can damage with the ensuing explosions, forcing Hiryu to use the Double Jump and Plasma Catapult in order to maneuver around certain attacks. Tornado can only be damaged when it approaches the foreground during its ram attack, leaving its cockpit unprotected for several seconds. While other areas of the tank can be attacked and destroyed as well, only hitting the cockpit will damage Tornado. Attacks * Turrets: Four "meatball"-type turrets rest in Tornado's tank threads, constantly shooting at Hiryu. A mild annoyance, they can be destroyed when the tank approaches the foreground during its ram attack. * Gatling Gun: Tornado opens up its six-barreled gatling gun and shoots a barrage of bullets forward, forming a wall. It then strafes back and forth to strike Hiryu with the barrage. There's often an opening in the barrage where Hiryu can pass through and avoid damage. During the latter part of the battle, Mikiel does the attack while twirling the guns in circles, creating a spiral pattern that's harder to dodge. * Napalm Missiles: Tornado opens up the missile launchers and shoots several missiles at Hiryu. A red sign marks where they will hit, giving Hiryu enough time to move away. * Main Cannon: Tornado aims its large-caliber cannon and shoots a powerful, damaging plasma shot at Hiryu. The attack tracks Hiryu, noted by a red target which shows where the shot will land. Mikiel uses this attack consecutively, forcing one to avoid several blasts together. * Ram: Tornado charges ahead and tries to ram Hiryu, ending up stuck in the catwalk for several seconds. During this time, it is exposed and can be damaged. During the latter half, the tank thread parts can also be destroyed, which neutralizes this attack. Doing so, however, doesn't reduce its health bar. * Napalm Pods: Tornado shoots several small pods at the foreground, where they stand in place while shooting a stream of fire. These are mostly static obstacles that difficult Hiryu's movement. They can be destroyed, and doing so provides a small health and energy regen. Gallery StrHD_tornado_front.png|The Tornado StrHD_heavytanktornado.png|Tornado's frame StrHD_tornado_gatling.png|Gatling Gun attack StrHD_tornado_missiles.png|Missiles attack StrHD_tornado_flamepods.png|Flame Pods StrHD tornado concept.png|Concept art References Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Bosses